


Cubby!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Newborn, family unit, first time fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: TK and Carlos have been together for 5 years and married for 2 years when they have decided it was time to start their own family with the help of adoption they adopted a new born baby boy that they named Orson which means “Bear Cub.”
Relationships: Father and Son - Relationship, Grandson - Relationship, grandparents - Relationship, husbands - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	1. Meeting Cubby!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am so if there is anything that is spelled wrong or grammatical wrong please let me know and I’ll fix it in the morning! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos bookmarking and commenting!

TK and Carlos were coming home from the hospital with their son Orson but they decided to give him a unique nickname so they are calling him Cubby who weighs 6 pounds 7 ounces and was measured at 19 inches long “oh babe! He’s so perfect!” TK said when Carlos smiled at his husband when they made it to the house when they told their friends and family to give them some time to adjust to the new baby before they come over and meet Cubby. 

“How was your dad when you told him to give us a few days before he could come over and meet Cubby?” Carlos asked when he knew how excited both their families were when they told them that they were adopting a little boy to their family “oh he understand, he remembered what it was like when my parents first brought me home from the hospital and he’s seen Cubby on FaceTime so he’s not really that upset about not getting to meet our son.” TK said when they brought the baby inside who was asleep so they left him in the car seat just till they got the swing all ready when they were afraid to wake him up if they moved him “he’s such a good baby.” Carlos said when TK looked at him “knock on wood right now!” TK told Carlos who did “are we a bit superstitious?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head “don’t jinx’s our perfect son.” TK said as Carlos laughed at him when TK looked at him sad with his arms crossed over his chest “oh baby, I’m not laughing at you, I love you and I’m laughing at the cute way that you are acting around our son.” Carlos said when he was hugging TK. 

Carlos carefully lifted Cubby into his arms while TK made a bottle as it was close to feeding their son when Carlos checked Cubby’s diaper which needed to be changed so Carlos took Cubby to the nursery and changed Cubby before Carlos brought him down and TK smiled at the two of them when Carlos sat on the couch as TK handed the bottle over when Carlos feed Cubby who was doing great taking a bottle and drank most of the bottle before Carlos burped Cubby who fell back asleep when Carlos careful placed Cubby in the swing bucked Cubby in while TK handed a baby blanket with a bear on it that Grace and Judd got them over which Carlos placed it on Cubby’s bottom half before Carlos turned the swing on as the house filled up with lullaby music. 

TK unloaded the bags from the hospital and placed all the clothes in the laundry room as Cubby went threw so many outfits in such a short time period “man, when everyone told us that babies can have blow outs, spit ups and leaky diapers I thought they were joking but our son seems to prove me wrong.” TK said when Carlos was laughing at him “yeah, babies are cute and messy.” Carlos said when TK looked tired “why don’t you take a little nap, you were up with Cubby most of the night.” Carlos said when TK shook his head when Carlos kissed him when TK headed to the master bedroom when he smiled at all the baby things that they have in the room as once Cubby gets older they will slowly transfer him to his nursery that was zoo animals when both TK and Carlos loved the zoo as a child and couldn’t wait to take Cubby when he’s older. 

Meeting the grandparents! 

After a few days of trying to get a set schedule down for their son Carlos and TK thought they should invite a few of their family members over when Owen and Michelle were on their way over as they were TK’s parents with Michelle being his 2nd step-mom when Owen and Michelle have been dating for as long as TK and Carlos but just got married about 6 months ago “you are going to meet your grandparents, now your poppy is a little on the crazy side but we love him and wouldn’t change anything about him and your nana is very bossy and also a hard head but we love her so much!” TK told Cubby when they were sitting in the rocking chair in the living room when Carlos was smiling at them from the kitchen when he was making lunch for everyone including the baby “don’t put anything in our son's head babe, we don’t want him to get the wrong ideas about his grandparents.” Carlos told TK when the doorbell rang we Cubby didn’t like that one but so he started crying when TK calmed him down and placed a pacifist in Cubby’s mouth which seemed to help keep him calm while Carlos got the door as he greeted their guests who smiled at him “hey papa, how is your son doing?” Owen asked when he hugged Carlos “good, a few sleepless nights but we’re a dream team and took turns when Cubby got up in the middle of the night.” Carlos said when TK walked to the door with Cubby in his arms “dad, Michelle meet “Orson ‘Cubby’ Strand-Reyes!” TK said when the grandparents smiled at the baby as Owen carefully took Cubby from his son when TK hugged Michelle “he’s so cute, is he eating and going to the bathroom just fine?” Michelle asked when the paramedic in her was worried about her grandson “yeah, he eats like a champ, goes to the bathroom, almost caught us with his pee a few times and I think he’s blown out on TK a few times.” Carlos told the grandparents who smiled and laughed as they can just see TK dealing with their son going to the bathroom on him when TK is so much into his clothes that it’s a different change to see the boys in just loungewear and not all dressed up “I made lunch for everyone if we were hungry.” Carlos said when they made it to the kitchen when everyone sat down at the table with Cubby in the baby seat.


	2. Meeting aunts and uncles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cubby gets to meet his aunts and Uncles! who will be become attacked to the little baby? Who will be afraid of Cubby?

TK and Carlos has bunker down with Cubby the last few weeks when TK and Carlos where dissecting when they should take Cubby out of the house and meet the fire family “everyone has to be very careful when they are going to hold our son, I trust our parents but I’m still worried about the rest of the crew.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when he was holding Cubby while sitting on the couch with his feet up as he placed Cubby against his legs when he was making funny faces at their son when TK was smiling at them “why don’t we have a few of our friends over and slowly introduce our son to his aunts and uncles?” TK suggested when Carlos said ok when TK sent out a massive group text to the whole crew “we’re slowly going to have a few people over to meet our son. We have a few requirements if you want to hold Cubby. Everyone has to wash their hands before they can hold our son and please don’t come over if you are not feeling well.” TK showed Carlos the text when he shook his head as TK sent the text.

Judd and Grace 

Judd and Grace were the first ones to meet Cubby when they brought dinner over for the parents. TK was getting Cubby dressed in a onesie and pants after TK gave Cubby a bath “you are going to meet your uncle Judd who is daddy’s older brother and auntie Grace who is a god sent and very nice and keeps uncle Judd grounder.” TK said when Carlos was watching TK from the doorway when he walked in and came behind TK and placed his arms around TK’s waist “hey honey I was just telling our son who he is meeting today.” TK said when Carlos kissed his head “papa and daddy can’t wait for you to meet everyone.” Carlos said when TK handed Cubby over when the family headed downstairs to the living room when TK was sitting on the couch when Carlos was sitting in the rocking chair with Cubby on his chest when TK smiled at them when he is just in love with his husband and son so much tho he can’t imagine what his life would be if his dad didn’t force him to move with his from New York to Austin then he wouldn’t have meet Carlos, fell in love and made a family with the greatest man he’s ever meet “what are you thinking about sweetheart?” Carlos asked when TK smiled at him “just thinking about how we wouldn’t have had our son if we didn’t meet.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him “we would have found a way to each other.” Carlos said when TK walked over to Carlos and kissed him “love you papa.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him “love you too daddy.” Carlos said when TK smiled at him when Cubby was holding onto Carlos’ shirt with his tiny fist. 

Carlos just finished making a bottle for Cubby when the doorbell rang when TK got the door with Cubby in his arms when he smiled at Judd and Grace “oh TK he’s so adorable!” Grace said when they walked inside when TK smiled at their friends when they washed their hands before they touched Cubby when TK handed Cubby to Judd who took him “hey mini cowboy.” Judd said when Cubby looked at Judd when he wasn’t crying when Judd sat down on the couch with Cubby close to his chest “do you want to feed him?” Carlos asked when he was holding Cubby’s bottle when Judd took it when Judd fed his nephew while Grace was taking photos of her husband and nephew “are you thinking about joining the baby train?” TK asked when Grace smiled at him “yes, we want our own kids.” Grace said when TK smiled at her when Cubby started crying and Judd looked very lost as the baby was just fine “I didn’t do anything!” Judd said when Carlos smiled at Judd when he took his son “no you didn’t, little man is just fussy or dirty. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Carlos said as he checked Cubby’s diaper “yep he’s full, I’ll be right back.” Carlos said when he took Cubby to get changed. 

Cubby was asleep in his swing while everyone else was eating dinner “how do you like parenthood?” Judd asked when the boys smiled at him “good, we’re more tired then after a 24 hour sift but Cubby is worth it.” TK said when Carlos held his hand when he shook his head “I’m just glad that we are on parental leave we are still talking about if we want to send Cubby to a daycare center or hire a nanny.” Carlos said when TK shook his head when he isn’t a huge fan of their son being in a daycare center so he was hoping that Carlos agreed with him on getting a nanny “what do you want to do?” Grace asked TK “I personally want to hire a nanny, I want Cubby to be safe and with someone I trust." TK said when Carlos shook his head "we can start looking for a nanny. I don't want to send our son to a daycare center when we both work crazy hours so we would need a nanny anyway after Cubby gets pick up if we send him to the daycare center." Carlos said when TK smiled at his husband when he was glad they where on the same page when it comes to their son. 

Marjan

Marjan was on her way to meet Cubby but she made a quick stop at Target to buy a present for the little guy along with his parents when Marjan asked Owen what the parents needed and told her diapers so Marjan brought over a large box of diapers size 1 “what brand are they using? There are so many to choose from.” Marjan said when Owen was laughing “yeah either Pampers or Huggies they are most likely to not leak.” Owen told Marjan when he bought a few packs of diapers for his grandson “thank you Owen!” Marjan said when she went to the check out before she headed to meet her nephew. 

TK was asleep while Cubby was in his bassinet while Carlos went to the store to get some more wipes and formula along with some coffee. Marjan made it to the house when she saw TK’s car was in the driveway so she parked and texted Carlos and TK to let them know that she was outside and didn’t want to wake up Cubby if he was asleep when Carlos told her that he’ll be home soon when Marjan grabbed everything she was going to bring over when Marjan saw Carlos pull up when he smiled at her “thank you for coming over, I know that Cubby will love to meet you!” Carlos said when he helped Marjan bring everything in while TK was holding Cubby in his arms “hey look it’s papa and auntie!” TK said when Carlos smiled at him when Marjan put everything down before she washes her hands when Marjan sat down on the couch when TK handed his son over when Marjan smiled at Cubby “he’s such a chill baby, does he ever cry?” Marjan asked when the boys smiled at her “only when he’s fussy, hungry or dirty so far he seems to like all our friends.” Carlos said when Marjan smiled at the baby when Marjan talked to Cubby. 

Marjan was holding Cubby in her arms when TK made lunch for everyone while Carlos was putting the fresh laundry away “how is everyone doing?” TK asked when Marjan smiled at him “good, we miss you but we know it’s for a good reason and not medical leave.” Marjan said when Cubby looked at her and made a face before the room started filling up with a certain odder “TK I think your kid needs to be changed.” Marjan said when TK smiled at her before he turned the stove off before he took Cubby and took him to get his diaper changed before TK brought Cubby back to the kitchen when TK placed Cubby in his swing and buckled him in when it was close to his nap time when TK took the time to make a bottle for Cubby “are you starting to get hungry? Don’t worry daddy is making you a bottle then you can take a nap.” TK told Cubby who was wiggly and trying to reach for the hanging toys when TK smiled at his son. 

Carlos came down when he smiled at his son who was asleep when TK finished making lunch “our son is happy and he even made Marjan very uncomfortable when he took a bathroom break in her arms.” TK told Carlos when they sat down and ate “We’re sorry hopefully Cubby didn’t make a bad first impression.” Carlos said when Marjan smiled at them “oh he’s great! I love him still, don't worry a little poop didn’t do me any harm.” Marjan said when TK smiled at her “how’s Mateo doing? He’s the only one who hasn’t come over to meet his nephew.” TK said when Marjan smiled at him “he’s great a little on the busy side but I think he’s just scared of Cubby.” Marjan said when the boys looked at her “scared of our son?” TK asked when Marjan shook her head “yeah not of the baby but hurting the baby.” Marjan said as she offered to wash the dishes when the parents looked tired “he’s only a little over a month old, I miss my little brother.” TK told Marjan when Carlos rubbed his back “I know, I have sent him some pictures of Cubby and he always loves them and sends me stuff back so maybe someone can suggest a visit.” Marjan told the parents who shook their heads “I’ll let you guys get some rest, I’ll always be available to babysit when you guys feel comfortable with leaving Cubby in great hands.” Marjan said when almost everyone they know offered to babysit Cubby when the time comes for the parents to have a date night. 

Mateo 

Mateo was very excited when he found out that TK and Carlos brought home thier son and to meet Cubby but he was also scared that he’ll hurt the baby when Owen could tell this when he called Mateo into his office “what did I do captain?” Mateo asked when Owen smiled at him “nothing, I'm just worried about you because you are the only one who hasn’t been over to see Cubby, and I know that you were so excited when TK and Carlos told everyone that they were going to adopt.” Owen told the young man “yeah you know, babies and I don’t mix very well.” Mateo told Owen who looked at him with the dad look “I know that’s a lie Mateo, you are so good with younger kids when we are out on calls so why are you really not going to see your nephew?” Owen asked when Mateo looked at Owen “I just don’t want to hurt him, he’s so little and I’m so big.” Mateo said when Owen smiled at him “I know for a fact that you helped deliver a baby when I was at home with TK so you can be careful when it comes to little babies.” Owen said when Mateo shook his head “maybe I can see if they want company today after I get off work.” Mateo said when Owen smiled at him “I bet they would love to see you, between you and I TK had been texting everyone all day asking if you were doing ok.” Owen said as Mateo smiled at him “I’ll text him right now and ask if I can see my nephew.” Mateo said when Owen shook his head “I’ll even let you off early.” Owen said when Mateo told him thank you when he went to the couch and texted TK and asked him if he could come over and meet Cubby. 

TK and Carlos where excited when Mateo was finally going to come over and see their son “your uncle Mateo is daddy and papa’s youngest brother, you will like him he’s very fun and super caring, we tell him that he’s our softy and he doesn’t mind he knows he can be soft when it comes to people that he cares about.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when he smiled at Cubby who was asleep “I put him to sleep again.” TK told his husband who smiled at him “no, he’s just a baby and he loves his daddy’s voice.” Carlos said when TK shook his head when TK carefully placed Cubby in the swing buckled him in when TK placed a blanket on Cubby before he turned the swing on when TK and Carlos washed bottles and pacifiers when they ran some there the dishwasher so they could get extra clean and sanitized “lets just order pizza for dinner since today had been a long day since Cubby woke up in a mood.” TK told Carlos who smiled at him “he’s finally settled into our home and picked up on his daddy’s mood.” Carlos said when he smiled at TK who rolled his eyes at him. 

Mateo came over when he texted TK that he was outside when he didn’t want to wake the baby up when TK got the door when he smiled at Mateo who just stood there “come in smarty pants.” TK said when Mateo did as Carlos was holding the baby “go wash your hands then you can hold Cubby.” TK said when Mateo shook his head when he washed his hands before he sat in the rocking chair when Carlos carefully placed Cubby in his uncle’s arms when Mateo smiled at his nephew when all his nerves went away when he looked at Cubby “you can talk to him, he may not talk back but he will coo.” Carlos said as they took a photo of their friends with their son and added it to their baby book for their son to look back at when he gets older. 

Mateo stayed for dinner with the family when he didn’t put Cubby down as he was very carefully eating around him “someone is addicted to our son.” TK said when he was smiling at Mateo who smiled at him “I can’t help it he’s a cute kid!” Mateo told his friends “we know, trust us we keep falling in love with him every day.” Carlos said when he was smiling at his son who was looking around at everything. 

After dinner TK placed Cubby on a blanket so he could do tummy time with some toys around him while Mateo sat on the floor and played with Cubby “does he have a favorite toy yet?” Mateo asked when TK shook his head “yeah he loved his stuffed Dino and a few soft toys.” TK said when Cubby was crying so Mateo lifted him into his arms and calmed him down when TK handed a pacifier over “you are a natural with him.” Carlos said when Mateo smiled at his friends. 

After Mateo went home TK and Carlos got Cubby ready for bed when TK got the bath water ready while Carlos walked into the nursery and grabbed a sleeper and a diaper before he walked into the bathroom when TK was holding Cubby in just his diaper “look it’s papa.” TK said when Carlos smiled at his boys when TK careful took the diaper off and placed Cubby in the baby tub as TK started washing Cubby’s hair and body when Carlos handed TK anything he needed as TK told him thank you when Carlos was holding a baby towel out for TK to wrap Cubby in when TK dried Cubby off and took Cubby to the nursery when TK placed Cubby on the changing table when TK got Cubby dressed for bed while Carlos made a bottle as TK sat in the rocking chair and read to their son while Carlos handed the bottle over when they swapped as Carlos took the book and read while TK fed Cubby who was falling asleep when TK careful played Cubby in the bassinet when TK kissed Cubby’s head before he looked at Carlos when he kissed him “I have never seen Mateo so happy until tonight when he didn’t let go of our son when we ate dinner.” TK said when Carlos shook his head “yeah I almost thought Mateo was going to move in after one day with our son.” Carlos told TK who smiled at him when they got ready for bed as they were going to bed much earlier than they had before because their son likes to wake up in the middle of the night for bottles and diapers.


	3. Cubby’s first time at the fire station.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Carlos took Cubby to the fire station. 
> 
> TK and Carlos interview nannies for their son while Owen takes care of Cubby.

TK and Carlos were finally ready to take Cubby to see the fire station when TK loaded up the car seat while Carlos loaded up the stroller into the trunk “are you ready to go see where daddy and poppy work?” TK asked when Cubby looked at him when TK dressed Cubby in a little firefighter romper with a little hat that looks like a helmet that Owen got them as they have a lot of first responders outfits that a lot of their friends got them at their babyshower when they told everyone thank you “don’t worry papa, we’ll change Cubs into his police outfit when they get home.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him “don’t worry, I love his outfit even if it’s the wrong job.” Carlos told TK with a wink and a smirk when TK gave him a fake hurt look “oh it’s not like you don’t love my handcuffs.” Carlos told TK who turned red in the face “not in front of our son.” TK said when they got into the car with TK riding in the back seat next to Cubby who was looking at him when he smiled at his son when Carlos smiled at his husband. 

Carlos pulled up to the station when TK unloaded the stroller before he got Cubby’s car seat when he placed it on the stroller base when they walked inside when Judd smiled at them “hey guys!” Judd said when he walked over to the stroller when he looked inside at his nephew “cap! We got a special guest!” Judd said when Owen walked downstairs when he saw his son, son-in-law, and grandson “what a nice treat!” Owen said when TK smiled at his dad “Is he dressed like a firefighter?” Owen asked when TK shook his head when he carefully took Cubby out of his car seat when he handed Cubby over to his dad “you used to have a firefighter outfit also when you were little, you were so obsessed with looking like me that you would throw a fit if it has to be washed.” Owen told TK when Carlos was laughing at his husband “so you being a brat has been since day one?” Carlos asked when Owen shook his head “oh yeah, it’s been so much fun raising little TK.” Owen said when Carlos smiled at his husband when he kissed him. 

Owen took Cubby to the rig when he handed Cubby to TK before he got in when TK handed Cubby over to his dad “I used to hold you in my lap when you were younger when your nanny would bring you by the station.” Owen said when TK smiled at him “do you have any pictures of TK as a young firefighter?” Carlos asked when Owen shook his head when he looked at his grandson who was so chill just like his son when he was a baby. 

Nanny for Cubby!   
TK and Carlos need to head back to work in a few weeks so they are looking for a nanny who is willing to spend the night when needed when the parents have a graveyard shift or work a 24 hour shift “do we want to do a nanny service or word of mouth?” Carlos asked when TK looked at him “I want someone who can help us keep the house clean and stay with Cubs just for the first few weeks and when he gets older our nanny can take Cubby places and teach him things that he needs for when Cubby goes to school.” Carlos said when TK shook his head when they looked online at nanny services “why don’t we look at different services, I know a few of our friends we know have nannies and we can ask them who they use.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when Cubby was awake and crying when TK picked him up and brought him over to the bed when he placed Cubby in the middle of the bed “hey baby.” Carlos said when he smiled at his son and kissed his head when Cubby looked at him and cooded at Carlos. 

Owen came over and took Cubby with him back to his home when he wanted to give his TK and Carlos a few hours so they could interview nannies “are you sure that you will be ok with Cubby? It’s been 31 years since you had a newborn in your house.” TK said when he handed the diaper bag over when Owen shook his head “I’m fine Tyler we have become best friends and Cubby loves to come over to poppy’s house.” Owen said when TK shook his head “sorry, I’m just a little nervous about leaving our son in someone’s hands, even if it’s you dad.” TK said when Owen shook his head “I know son, trust me I can was the same way when you were born, I think it drove your mom crazy that I didn’t let anyone take care of you.” Owen said when TK shook his head when he smiled at his son “be good for poppy, he will take great care of you.” TK told Cubby who smiled at him “that’s new, when did he start smiling?” Owen asked “just last night, I was talking to him and all of a sudden his little toothless smile came out and I started crying when Carlos looked at me and asked why I was crying he looked at Cubby and smiled at him.” TK said when he showed Owen the picture of Cubby lying in their bed with pillows all around him. 

Owen took Cubby back to his house when he smiled at his grandson when Owen placed the car seat on the counter before he got the baby seat and swing set up before Owen checked the backpack “let’s see your parents gave me everything I needed for you and even extra clothes just in case you have an accident.” Owen said when Cubby smiled at him and cooed when Owen lifted Cubby into his arms as they made their way over to the couch where Owen sat down and placed Cubby in his lap “I used to watch football and baseball with your daddy when he was a baby he mostly fell asleep.” Owen said when Cubby cooed at his poppy. 

Michelle came home from her shift when she smiled at her husband and grandson asleep on the couch with Cubby laying on Owen’s chest with Owen’s hands on top of Cubby’s back holding him in place when Michelle took a picture of the two together before he sent it to TK and Carlos. Owen woke up when he felt something wet on him when Owen looked at his grandson when he smiled at him “hey baby boy, did you have a great nap?” Owen asked when Owen got up and carefully placed Cubby in his arms before he got up and walked to the kitchen, placing Cubby in the baby seat when he made a bottle when he smiled at Michelle who came down stairs “hey sweetie when did you get home?” Owen asked when Michelle walked over and kissed Owen before she smiled at Cubby “hey baby, did you and poppy have a nice nap?” Michelle asked when Cubby made a sound of joy when Cubby loved his grandparents when Michelle lifted Cubby into her arms when they walked over to the couch and sat down and feed Cubby.

TK and Carlos interviewed 10 different people when they narrowed it down to 4 people “so I like Bree and Mel.” TK told his husband when Carlos shook his head “yeah they were great and I can teach Cubby some Spanish when he’s older.” Carlos said when TK shook his head when they called both their parietal nannies and see if they can do a dry run before they make their choice on who is going to be their baby's nanny. 

TK and Carlos went to pick up their son from Owen’s house when Owen was in the front yard with Cubby when they were looking at the different decoration that people had out for Halloween “next year you are going to get so much candy buddy but I think that your daddy and papa are going to be eating it before you get older.” Owen said when he saw TK’s car coming down the street when Owen went inside and got the diaper bag “hey babe, our grandson is going home.” Owen said when Michelle walked over to Cubby when she smiled at him “love you Cubby, we’ll see you later on this week when you guys come over for dinner.” Michelle said when TK and Carlos walked in “hey dad was our son a perfect angle like always?” TK asked when Owen rolled his eyes at his son “for now he’s, but he’ll grow up and will have an attitude like his daddy.” Owen said when Carlos smiled while he took the backpack while TK took their son and placed him in the car seat. 

“Did you find someone to help take care of Cub?” Owen asked “we think we did but we want to do a dry run with both of them just to make sure that they can handle our son.” TK told his dad “that’s a good call you don’t want to leave your son in the wrong hands.” Owen told TK when he smiled “how did you find my nanny?” TK asked when he missed his nanny who took care of him from 2 months old to when he was 5 then he started school so they didn’t need her as much “you and Sammi had a great relationship that I can’t explain, you loved her and she loved you so much that you cried for a while when your mom told her that we didn’t need her anymore since you were in school.” Owen said as he never truly likes how his ex wife treated their nanny who was so great with TK “I wanted to ask a few friends that we knew had a nanny but your mom wanted to use one of those nanny companies which I didn’t like so I went out and interviewed a few people on my own and we found Sammie.” Owen said when TK smiled at his dad when they headed back to the house.


	4. Catch up chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents go back to work and they are not on the Same shift since Carlos is at home taking care of Cubby. 
> 
> TK takes Cubby to the store for the first time. 
> 
> TK Cubby and Mateo has a sleepover while Carlos is working a graveyard shift 
> 
> TK and Carlos pick Cubby’s godparents.

TK has the afternoon off after working a graveyard shift while Carlos was at home with Cubby asleep, TK always misses his son and husband when he is at work so he’s very excited when he gets a text from Carlos with both his boys in bed with a message they read “we love and miss you daddy!” Which makes TK smile as he was glad that his husband was such a great father no question asked “hey lover boy how’s that man and that baby of your?” Judd asked when TK rolled his eyes at him “good, right now Carlos should be putting Cubby down for bed.” TK said when he showed Judd the picture that he just got “he’s definitely a keeper, Cubby is sure lucky to have a papa like Carlos.” Judd said when TK shook his head when they got a call to head out to. 

After they got back from the call it was time for a late dinner when Paul was making pasta for everyone. Mateo came up to TK and smiled at him “when can I see Cubby again?” Mateo asked when TK smiled at his little brother “you don’t have to make an appointment to see your nephew just text either Carlos or I so we know that you are coming over.” TK saod when everyone shook their heads when they haven’t seen the little guy in a few weeks since everyone had been so busy with their own lives “we don’t go out much besides on nightly walks when we both have the day off. We just started having all our food get delivered to the house or if we need something from one of the specialty stores Carlos runs out and gets it since he knows what we need. he’s better at keeping track of when we run out or things.” TK said when everyone shook their heads “so can I see him?” Mateo asked when TK shook his head “how about this afternoon after a few hours of sleep I’ll text you to see if you want to hangout with me and Cubby since Carlos has an overnight shift so I’ll be all alone and I’ve never been alone at night with the baby.” TK said when Mateo said ok when he was excited when he loved having a sleepover at TK’s house when TK moved out of Owen’s house and into a new apartment with Carlos the three of them on their days off would watched moves and made really great snacks till they crashed in the front of the TV. 

Next morning 

After a few minor calls in the middle of the night the team had a decent amount of sleep before they headed home when TK got in his car and headed to get some coffee before he made it to his house when Carlos should be up by now and making a bottle for Cubby “hey baby I’m home!” TK said when he walked in and saw his husband looked disheveled as if he didn’t get any sleep “hey babe, how (yawn) was work?” Carlos asked when TK smiled at him “good, I rather be home with you and our son but the crew is a great supplement also.” TK said when he took his son in his arms “hey baby where are you a good baby for papa?” TK asked when Cubby smiled at him “someone is a daddy’s boy so I didn’t get much sleep last night because your son was up most of the night crying for you.” Carlos said when TK felt bad “I have him if you want to go to sleep since you have a night shift today and need all the rest that you can get.” TK told his husband when Carlos shook his head as he kissed TK and Cubby’s head before he headed back to the master bedroom to try and catch a few more hours of sleep. 

TK was looking for more diapers and wipes when he knew that they were running low but he was hoping that they had enough in the diaper bag or one of the cars so that TK didn’t have to make a run to the store since Carlos is asleep and didn’t want to wake him and ordering diapers and wipes when he could easily take their son to get them was a waist of their service funds “look like daddy is going to take you to the store for the first time and that means that you get to ride in the baby carrier for the first time.” TK told Cubby who smiled at him when TK loaded Cubby into his car seat before TK grabbed his keys and wallet before they headed out the door and to TK’s SUV when TK made sure that the car seat was secured before he closed the door and got in the driver's seat. TK sent a text to Carlos to let him know where they were going just in case Carlos woke up before they got back home. 

TK saw the baby carrier in the back seat next to Cubby when Carlos must have thrown it in the back after they took Cubby to the lake for a walk a few days ago when it wasn’t too hot. After TK struggles to put the baby carried on but finally got it he lifted Cubby into the carrier and made sure all the buckled and straps were put into place before they headed inside grabbed a cart and walked to the baby isle when TK picked up a box of diapers and a box of wipes before TK picked up another pack of pacifiers for when Cubby is a little older and another wubbanub with a bear cub on it “a cub and my Cubby!” TK said when he kissed the top of his son’s head. 

TK also picked up a few things from dinner tonight when Carlos works from 7pm to 7am when TK wanted to try and have a family meal before Carlos has to go to his shift “what do you think baby should daddy get everything to make burritos or should daddy get everything to make BLT’s?” TK asked when Cubby was asleep so TK got both because he couldn’t figure out what he wanted to make for dinner as they could do one of the options tonight and another option when they both have the day off. 

Carlos woke up to the text from TK when he felt more rested then he was a few hours ago when Carlos headed downstairs where he saw his husband putting the food away and Cubby asleep in his car seat when Carlos careful lifted his son and placed him in the swing when TK smiled at Carlos “I might of gone a little overboard with getting things for dinner then I saw a few cute things for Cubby so I had to get them and he didn’t say no.” TK told Carlos who smiled and laughed when he walked over to TK and hugged him “one you are so cute and a great daddy and two he’s a baby and doesn’t care what you buy him all he cares about if his daddy is around him.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “so you don’t think it’s crazy that I spend money on a pair of baby moccasins with a rainbow on them?” TK asked when he showed Carlos the picture of the baby shoes which are very cute and helps a small business “no baby I don’t think it’s crazy that you bought our son his first rainbow anything.” Carlos said when TK smiled at him “technically my dad got us onesie that said ‘two daddies are better than one.’ With a rainbow on it.” TK said when Carlos shook his head “yeah that was a present to hint that he wanted a grandbaby this is his first true rainbow thing that we got him.” Carlos said when TK shook his head with a big smile when he was excited to take Cubby to pride in a few years. 

After a great afternoon of playing with their son and seeing his reaction to a new sounds like a police car that had it’s lights and siren going Cubby wasn’t a huge fan he made a big fuss which broke TK and Carlos’ hearts TK made BLT’s for dinner when he was also making Cubby a bottle when Carlos took a shower before work when TK already made Carlos a travel mug of coffee just the way that he likes “papa is going to work tonight but your uncle Mateo is coming over to hangout with us and have a sleepover since daddy has never been alone with you and it’s just extra precautions just to be on the safe side even thought papa put an alarm system in and we have cameras in the house that we can both watch when we’re at work.” TK told Cubby when Carlos heard this and smiled at his husband who was also a little bit more causes even before they had their son in their lives “daddy and uncle Mateo are going to take great care of you baby I just know it.” Carlos said when TK smiled at him and handed Carlos the bottle and the baby when Carlos fed Cubby his bottle while TK was putting the finishing touches on dinner “I know it’s not as healthy as we try to be but I figured a quick meal before you go to work would be nice.” TK said when Carlos shook his head while he placed Cubby in the baby swing and covered him with his blanket before he joined TK at the table “don’t sell yourself short honey I know that you went to the store with our 2 month old son while I was asleep and you also made dinner so I could get ready for work so thank you Tyler.” Carlos said while he locked his hand with TK’s hand before Carlos kissed it which made TK smile. 

Carlos kissed Cubby goodbye without waking him up before he kissed TK goodbye when Carlos headed to his cruiser as TK watched his husband drive off when TK went to work on the dishes before he sat down on the couch and texted Mateo to see if he still wanted to come over and have a sleepover if not he’ll just go to his dad’s house and sleep in his old room. 

Mateo was on his way over to TK and Carlos’ place as he locked up his apartment and headed to his car when he drove 10 minutes to TK and Carlos’ house when TK was in the front yard waiting for Mateo to show up with Cubby strapped to his chest just chilling in his carrier “look baby it’s uncle Mateo!” TK said when Mateo smiled as he walked over to his older brother and carefully hugged TK before he looked inside the carrier and saw Cubby just sucking on his new pacifier when they headed inside and sat on the couch as TK handed the baby over when Mateo smiled at Cubby who smiled back at him when TK locked the front door and put the stay feature on the house alarm on as TK had no planes of going anywhere till Carlos gets home “did you have any dinner?” TK asked when he made an extra plate just in case Mateo was hungry when Mateo took it as he told TK thank you as he ate his dinner “what movie or show do we want to watch?” TK asked when he pulled up the Netflix’s when they searched for something to watch as Cubby was chilling in his dad’s arms “I’m good with anything.” Mateo said when TK put on a random show that they have never seen before when TK felt oddly better to have someone stay with him while Carlos is at work when he knows that he can’t ask every single time for a friend to stay with him and Cubby because he knows that his friends have lived also and they are not normally on a shift together but it just worked out that Mateo wasn’t doing anything and wants to see Cubby. 

After a few hours of watching TV and eating snack TK and Mateo went off to bed when Mateo went to the guest room while TK and Cubby went to the master bedroom when TK changed Cubby into a sleeper and gave him a new pacifier because his wubbanub isn’t sleep safe so TK just gave Cuddy a basic pacifier they got from the hospital when TK smiled at his son when they went to go say goodnight to Mateo who smiled at the baby and said goodnight to the family before everyone went to their rooms and went to sleep. 

TK and Mateo had the day off so they are going to hangout at the house for a few hours while Carlos catches up on his sleep before they take Cubby to the art museum for the first time “when Cubby is a little older we’ll take him to the zoo, I don’t think he’ll get much out of it unlike we would have.” TK told Mateo who shook his head “yeah and it’s kinda crowded right now because of all the baby animals that were all born at the zoo so everyone is going to the zoo to check them out.” Mateo said as TK shook his head when Carlos walked in as he looked so tired “long night baby?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head “so many dumb people tonight it was kinda like a game of who is the dumbest person that I can arrest.” Carlos said when TK hugged him “why don’t you go get some sleep and if you want we can still go to the art museum today or Mateo and I can go find something to do while you recover from your hell shift.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when he went to his room got changed into something comfortable enough to sleep in before he fell asleep. 

Few hours later 

After Carlos took a well deserved nap everyone got ready to go to the art museum when it was close by and it was one of Carlos and TK’s favorite places to go when they first started dating and it was where Carlos asked TK to marry him on their 3rd anniversary and now they get to share this special place with their son. Mateo was sitting in the passenger’s seat while Carlos was driving when TK and Cubby sat in the back row. After TK and Carlos showed their annual pass with a guest pass for Mateo they walked around the museum when TK was holding Cubby in the carried when Cubby was a little fussy this afternoon when TK did his best to keep Cubby happy when TK handed Cubby one of his pacifiers which had the dragon on the end of it which Cubby liked “when he gets bigger he’ll enjoy this so much.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when they smiled “what do you think Mateo I know this isn’t your cup of tea.” Carlos said when Mateo smiled at his friends “nah it’s very cool, I like all the different paintings and such.” Mateo said when he peaked in on his nephew who was asleep again “when Cubby wakes up do you want to wear the baby carrier?” TK asked when Mateo shook his head when he wasn’t as scared of hurting Cubby as he was when he first met him “just think Uncle Teo and Cubby taking over the world!” TK said when Carlos rolled his eyes at his husband “what my dork of a husband is trying to say is that if you want to take Cubby out anytime we trust you as you are so good with him.” Carlos told Mateo who smiled at them “really?” Mateo asked when the parents shook their heads “thank you so much! That means a lot to me!” Mateo said when he never thought that he would be a part of a fire station let alone make a lasting relationship with his whole crew. 

Cubby was awake and in Mateo’s arms when Mateo was showing Cubby all the different army work and talking to him about what he thinks of the artwork while TK and Carlos took pictures of Mateo and Cubby to add to the baby book.

TK and Carlos still need to pick some godparents for their son when they didn’t know who to ask when Judd and Grace are good choices but Mateo is definitely winning at being Cubby’s godfather when they are going to bend the rules of what they consider to be a godparent when they didn’t really like how it’s written as they must be in the church “did you have godparents growing up?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head “yeah but I don’t know them that well, it was mostly so I could get baptised into the church.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “did you have any godparents?” Carlos asked “my mom asked some family friends so I could also be baptized into the church but we never really went to church or so.” TK said as Carlos shook his head “so Mateo The Godfather and Michelle or Grace the godmother?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head as Mateo smiled at the parents. 

Asking Mateo 

It’s been a few days since they went to the art museum and they have finally decided on who is going to be Cubby’s godparents when Michelle was going to be the godmother and Mateo was going to be The Godfather and when they have another kid then Judd and Grace will be the godparents to that little baby “so we’ll invite Mateo over for dinner then after we feed Mateo I’ll take Cub upstairs and get his changed into his onesie that will be asking Mateo the question?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head as they were excited to ask their friends to help raise their son just in case something happened to them. Cubby had someone that he can go to. 

Mateo came over when he brought Cubby a new toy to play with as it’s a playmat with a piano on the end so Cubby can play the piano when he’s a little bit older when it has a bunch of jungle animals on it “I figured it would help him during tummy time and it makes noises.” Mateo said when the parents smiled at Mateo when Carlos set up the new toy and placed Cubby on it when Cubby kicked his legs and hit the keys when Cubby enjoyed the sounds the toy was making. 

After dinner TK took Cubby upstairs to change his shirt when they got Mateo a shirt they read the godfather if he accepts the position with a matching onesie for Cubby that read “the godson” on it “hey Teo we have something to ask if you.” TK said when he was holding Cubby near his chest hiding the shirt Mateo couldn’t read it “yeah what can I do!” Mateo asked when TK turned cubby around so Mateo could read the shirt “will you be Cubby’s godfather?” Carlos asked when Mateo shook his head when he had tears in his eyes when TK handed Mateo Cubby who held him “oh I’m going to be the best godfather you ever had buddy!” Mateo told Cubby who smiled at his new appointed godfather “you are going to be his uncle Teo but you will be godfather and uncle Teo.” TK said when even just saying that small part was a mouth full “either title works, we just know how much you two have been bonding the last few months and thought we would ask you.” Carlos said when Mateo shook his head as the rest of the night they just hung out till Mateo went back to his apartment when he couldn’t wait to share the news with the rest of his crew. 

Asking Michelle. 

After the parents asked Mateo if he wanted to be Cubby’s godfather the next part was to find time to ask Michelle if she was interested in becoming Cubby’s godmother when TK and Carlos where over at Owen and Michele house for dinner as Cubby was asleep in the baby swing off the side of the living room while everyone else was in the kitchen finishing up dinner “so after dinner we have something to ask Michelle.” Carlos said when Owen and Michelle smiled at the couple “what do you need to ask me?” Michelle asked when TK handed over a rolled up shirt when Michelle unrolled it and smiled when she read the shirt “yes! I’ll be Cubby’s godmother!” Michelle told the couple when the couple smiled at her “who is The Godfather?” Michelle asked when Cubby started waking up so Owen went to hold him as Cubby loves his poppy “Mateo he was so excited when we asked him if he wanted to be Cubby’s godfather.” Carlos said when Owen sat back down at the table with Cubby in his lap “Cubby can you say hi to your new godmother?” TK asked when Cubby looked at his nana who smiled at him “nana loved you baby.” Michelle told Cubby. 

Cubby let out a nasty few toots when TK knew what would come next as Cubby had gotten them a few times with toots when Cubby was working on a full load so TK grabbed the diaper and wipes along with an extra outfit before TK placed Cubby on the couch when TK smelled it as it was a bad diaper which made TK almost throw up “breath in there your nose babe!” Carlos reminds TK who did as Cubby smiled at his daddy who finished changing Cubby when TK threw the diaper away before they joined the family at the table were TK handed Owen Cubby who smiled at the little boy. 

After a few hours at the house it was time to get Cubby ready for bed as tomorrow is Bree’s first full day of being Cubby’s nanny and they want their son to get a good amount of rest so he isn't too fussy in the morning when Bree is taking care of Cubby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems like a very long chapter, I just kept writing and didn’t know where to stop. 👉👈 😬
> 
> I know that you technically are supposed to pick godparents right after your baby is born but it’s TK and Carlos they don’t do anything traditional.


	5. Pumpkin photo shoot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Carlos are getting ready for their first Halloween as new parents. TK is very excited to catch Cubby in a few cute Halloween inspired outfits and Cubby’s costumes. 
> 
> TK comes up with a very cute family Halloween costume.

TK went to the store to pick up a bunch of little pumpkins for a photo shoot that they were going to do with Cubby for fall and Halloween since they were not going to go trick or treating this year because Cubby is still to little so what they are going to do is dress Cubby up in his costume then take pictures and stay home and pass out candy to all the kids that come around for trick or treating.

Carlos was getting Cubby ready when he gave Cubby a bath then got Cubby dressed in a very cute fall outfit that TK picked up from Target “daddy went all out for your photo shoot.” Carlos said when Cubby smiled at his papa when TK came back “I’m back!” TK said when Carlos smiled when Carlos dressed Cubby in his Halloween hoodie and sweats along with some orange and black socks “oh baby you look so cute!” TK said when he set up the blanket and pumpkins when TK smiled at his son “ok baby are you ready to take some cute pictures?” TK asked when Carlos placed Cubby on the blanket when Cubby looked at all the pumpkins around him when TK grabbed his camera and took some pictures when Carlos was going to try and distract Cubby so they could get some pictures of Cubby when he made silly faces and what not when TK took some great photos and showed Carlos who smiled at him “those look great babe!” Carlos said when TK shook his head as TK held Cubby in his arms “do you want to do a family photo?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head when they both lied down on the blanket with Cubby in the middle of them and took a few selfies. 

TK sent a few of the photos out to their friends and family group chats when Owen and Michele loved it “what a cute little pumpkin!” Michelle said when TK smiled as Cubby was just in a diaper as it was hot “do we have another outfit?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head when he went to the nursery and grabbed a onesie that said “cutest pumpkin in the patch!” When TK placed it on Cubby and took a few more pictures of Cubby with the pumpkins.

TK and Carlos are going to take Cubby to Target to get a Halloween costume when TK was thinking of a little cop or firefighter “how about a little bear cub or a tiger costume?” Carlos asked when TK smiled at him “I could be the big tiger and Cubby could be a tiger cub and you could be a zoo keeper!” TK said when Carlos said ok when they were going to buy Cubby his costume then TK and Carlos are going to DIY their costumes. 

Cubby was asleep when they got to Target when TK took the car seat out of the holder and brought it inside when TK placed the car seat in the cart as they headed to the costume section and got Cubby his costume which was very easy to find as TK found the tiger cub costume then found Cubby’s size “do we want 0-3 or 3/6?” TK asked when Carlos was holding Cubby in his arms “let’s go 3-6 months because this little guy is growing like a weed!” Carlos said when he smiled at Cubby who was looking at all the different costumes and decorations. 

After they got home from Target TK wanted to put Cubby in his costume so he could take pictures of Cubby and send them to their friends and family when TK smiled at their little tiger cub “just a hint to the family Halloween costume!” TK texted everyone when Carlos was holding Cubby when TK wanted to decorate the whole house when they were going to use the pumpkins that TK bought for the photo shoot but Cubby was wide awake so they will decorate later on when Cubby takes his next nap so they just played with Cubby when Cubby enjoyed his play mat and a few other toys that was in his toy collection.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some time to update all my stories I just started back to college so I need some time to adjust from writing all summer long to doing school work. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support that you guys have given me over time!


End file.
